


Little Pieces

by refinedgluttony



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Is Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refinedgluttony/pseuds/refinedgluttony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow and sweet winter sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr anon wanted Estonia/Monaco smut/porn

   It was a cold and harrowing winter night, an innocent-looking cabin was nestled snugly in an enclosure of trees somewhere between the Russian and Ukrainian border. A destination frequented by Estonia and Monaco when things became a little too overbearing in world affairs.

  Heat from the fireplace settled gently upon two lithe and relaxed bodies, the sounds of love and lewd slips of the hand heard over each little pop and crackle of the fire stones and wood. Two pairs of glasses retired on a nearby dresser, a tube of lubrication recently opened nearby. The heavy fur blankets tossed carelessly over the wide bed.

   Monaco let out a satisfied sigh, her hair free-flowing over her shoulders as a river of blonde tresses. Her burning core was rubbing against Estonia’s erection vigorously, her folds drooling in tandem with his weeping slit, the juices combining into a hot mixture on his stomach. Her hands tenderly ran over the pale body underneath her while Estonia’s hands rubbed circles into the small of her back.

   They both loved peaceful times with each other, without ties or any other means of “representative duty”. Estonia was always filled with a relaxing aura from the elder-like atmosphere the woman held with her. It wasn’t until losing a playful bet against her when casino-hopping did the “little meetings” begin with her. It was adventurous, being with her, he had discovered. Certainly, the other nations didn't give credit where credit was due.

   Monaco’s voice swelled into gasps as he disappeared into her quickly, her thighs slapping joyously against him with each bounce. In an out, his shaft went deep into her, massaging her walls and clitoris in the process of sweet and delicious movements.

   Yes, she loved these little meetings. It was a little piece she looked forward too when things got a little too tiring now and then.


End file.
